The Fifteenth Minute
by ShakespeareIsMyMuse
Summary: Episode Tag/Missing Scenes from 2.22; Ua Hopa SUMMARY: It wasn't until the fifteenth minute that McGarrett realized that he wasn't the only one who had his life threatened that day.


**ShakespeareIsMyMuse**

Episode Tag

2:22 - Ua Hopa - "Caught"

**Muse's Note: **

Okay, let's start off by saying what an AMAZING F***ING EPISODE Monday (5-7-12) was. I think it was around my fourth time re-watching the episode that I felt the strong urge to completely ignore my other stories and write a tag to this episode. Now I know that it's been a few days since the episode aired, but it took me this long to decide on a title. It's not the best title, but I figured it suited the story more than posting with "**Untitled**". So please forgive me and enjoy the wacky wonderland that is my mind. However, not to worry I am not in any danger, it's completely safe, everyone knows me there ; )

I do apologize, in advance, for my rambling.

**For starters:** Alex O'Loughlin was back and looking a little fuller in the cheeks, which is many plus points and cookies for him! I might even throw in a gold star : )

**Second:** Steve gets a couple of BAMF moments right from the start.

-We not only begin with Steve, but Steve gearing up for, what else? A RAID! Nice : D

-Then we get the bad ass crash landing plane scene. Lots of fun there : p

-The fight with Wo Fat could have (in my opinion) been a little more dramatic, come on the kick to the head and nuts didn't get him, but a piece of a log did?, but I did enjoy it all the same : )

**Third:** I'd be committing **a sin** if I forget those two touching phone calls between our two Haole Hotties.

Call #1:

-Danny: "Hey, listen we will be fine, just do me a favor and take care of your own six."

-Steve: "I'm sorry did you just say six? I've been gone way too long; you're starting to sound like me."

-Danny: "I know, I know and it just made me want to throw up, so can you hurry back please?"

-Steve: "Yeah, Roger that."

**Muse's Translation: **

-Danny: "Bring your ass back home in one piece so I can kick it."

-Steve: "You miss me, you love me, admit it."

-Danny: "When hell freezes over."

-Steve: "_Uh huh_."

Call #2:

-Danny: "I've got an easy one, what are you wearing? Wait, I know, it's probably top secret, so I will take a guess, CARGOPANTS!"

-Steve: *Smiles* *Blushes* "Goodbye, Daniel."

**Muse's Translation:**

There is **no** translation; **it is complete unadulterated heterosexual phone sex!** CBS went all wild and crazy with the Season One promo claiming "Don't call it a Bromance!" and now the writers are just completely F***ing with us! Just like they did with the whole 'Air Heart – I Love You' thing. And you know what? **I LOVE IT!**

And, YES!, he BLUSHED, anyone who denies that fact needs to have their eyes examined and go re-watch the episode, like I've done about five times now.

**Fourth:** Kono getting freaky in the shower with Adam Noshimouri? Whoa. I wasn't expecting it and I haven't decided if I like it or not, but it definitely made for an interesting piece of an episode and Ian Anthony Dale in a towel? Damn.

**Fifth:** Daniel Dae Kim in that pink top? Wow, did that color look good on him or what? Maybe a lot of people won't agree with me, but I LOVED him in it ; D

**Attn. CBS H50 Costume Department: **More bright colors for DDK! He looks great in them.

**Sixth:** Scott Caan (again, in my opinion) nearly stole the entire show with that kidnapping scene. There he is tie wrapped to a chair listening to the fact that his 'husband' (sorry Danno, but _**you are**_ the woman in that relationship : ) just really might not becoming home and totally channels **his father**; the emotion that flooded his eyes and his face? The tears that welled up just to the brim, but didn't spill over? The raspiness his voice took on? If that wasn't daddy's boy, then James Caan has _**no**_ relation to this man. _And the way he delivered that line!_

-Danny: "Listen to me, uh…_if_ _**anything **_happens to _that_ plane, I promise you, I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna kill you."

OH. MY. GOD. I was at risk of needing resuscitation by this point.

So much for Danny claiming how much he hates Steve. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire! x D

Not to forget to mention that he took a _**bitch slap** _for his man!

**Seventh:** The Reunion.

-Danny: "You see, I knew it, Cargopants."

-Steve: "Book'em Danno."

-Danny: "You could have just said hello."

**Muse's Translation:**

-Danny: "Welcome Home."

-Steve: "I missed you."

-Danny: "I missed you, too."

**Eighth:** The hugs.

-That was **way too genuine** to be called acting. The core four were extremely happy to be back together again.

And now that I've rambled enough….oh just a little more rambling, if it hasn't killed you by now…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I do not own Hawaii Five-0, we go through this every time and…you know what just keep reading.

**I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do so solemnly swear that I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of its affiliates, which includes: any familiar story plots, creation of original characters belonging to the show, cast and crew –with the inclusion of Scott Caan and Alex O'Loughlin because it is illegal to either own or enslave human beings, such a pity, I would treat them so well. Rights, property and ownership belong rightfully and wholly to CBS and its Original Creator: Leonard Freeman (1920-1974), also to reboot creators: Peter M. Lenkov, Alex Kurtzman, and Robert Orci.**

**I, ShakespeareIsMyMuse, do however claim ownership of any unrecognizable characters and the formation of plot that follows. Any invention or similarity of any character or plot line that is seen here after represented really or fictitiously, alive or dead, is purely coincidental and unintentional.**

*Exhales* I hope that about covers everything. *Cracks Neck* Now, on with the story; that is if you're still here.

* * *

**SUMMARY:** It wasn't until the fifteenth minute that McGarrett realized that he wasn't the only one who had his life threatened that day.

* * *

**The Fifteenth Minute**

He had commanded that Danny crack him over the head with the gun and make it look good; so the blonde coifed fleeing detective had done so.

He had said that half way down the hall there would be a guard with his back to him; he was there. The diligent, quick study man that Williams was, had taken out said guard with a single, swift , sneak attack _'McGarrett' _style kick to the back of the knee and tight, arm lock, sleeper hold. The guard went down without a fight.

He had told the escaping man that further down he would find a door to a men's room— the third stall window would be unlocked; it was. The compact man easily jumped out and down to the safety of— all places— a dark back alley.

He stated that he should go east and a Chevy Impala would be waiting with its keys in the ignition; it was. He had also informed the (soon to be former) C.I.A prisoner that he only had thirteen minutes and so he better get moving. Danny had taken off at the speed of light, because it was quite possible that those thirteen minutes might mean life or death for his single-minded friend.

Lack of sirens and high volumes of traffic made it difficult to navigate the streets of down town Hawaii. Nonetheless, he began weaving in and out of traffic, ignoring the sudden blares of horns from his fellow traffic goers, offensive shouted comments and probably well-deserved finger gestures.

Danny was well aware that the thirteen minute window was approximate, which meant he more likely had around ten. Because if he knew Steve McGarrett, and believe him, _he did_—the Navy S.E.A.L was never one to show up fashionably late for a party; especially when said party itinerary included a high security prisoner and a possible hail of gunfire.

Dillingham Airfield was way on the other side of town.

There was too much traffic.

Williams pulled the steering wheel firmly to the left and cut across an open field. It was around dinner time, so the place was pretty much deserted of the masses of kids that hung and played around there; gunning the engine he jumped the curb and rocketed the Impala out onto the opposite road of traffic. That move earned him another round of honking and angry shouts, but he didn't care, he was running out of time.

Less than a minute later he saw the airfield come into view ahead of him. Not too much farther ahead a stationary black helicopter— he was positive Steve had stolen—along with outlines of two figures; one tall clad in black and steel, the other, a little shorter and handcuffed.

How fast had he been driving again?

Uh oh, there was no time to worry about that now. About half a dozen dark colored S.U.V's were slamming through the chain-link gates and coming to a stop; the Yakuza no doubt. Why did he have to be right about the possible hail of gunfire? And there was his crazy partner standing there pointing his 9mm Sig, Wo Fat handcuffed next to him.

Danny threw the car in park and flung the door open, his own gun raised, "Hey, hey, Five-0, drop your weapons."

Perhaps it had been a stupid thing to say, considering they _were _outgunned, but he saw the quick jerk of Steve's head. Knowing that Steve had wanted to turn around to see him, but considering the present moment thought better of it and kept his eyes trained forward. What Danny had really wanted, though, was to offer his partner some comfort that he was there and he had his back; regardless of how much longer they were about to live.

However, Danny's fear was calmed the tiniest of a fraction, when from the corner of his eye he recognized the next black S.U.V as Chin's and that both he and Kono were there, standing not too far away with their own weapons drawn. Relief spread further down his spine when sirens reached his ears and a number of HPD squad cars raced in and encircled them. Danny was aware of people talking, then suddenly a gunshot, he tensed for half a second and saw that Kono had fired at the Noshimouri's lawyer; who had fallen to the ground, weapon in hand. What the hell was going on with the world today? Now hit men were becoming the brains behind operations and coming fully licensed with law degrees? Seriously? It just had to be a joke.

With weapons being grounded, HPD was swarming; Adam Noshmouri was looking rather pained in the eyes as he was braced and led away. Kono too looked upset. Whatever that was about Danny would find out later, for right now, Steve had holstered his weapon and Danny deemed it safe enough to lower his own as he trotted over to his formerly M.I.A partner.

For the first time in his life, Daniel Williams was at a loss for words. Yelling was out, it just seemed inappropriate to do in front of Wo Fat; so he just said the first thing that came into his mind.

"You see, I knew it," Danny nodded. "Cargopants."

He watched as Steve controlled the twitch that itched his lips and his face so placid, "Book'em Danno."

"You could have just said hello." Danny put a hand on Wo Fat's elbow and said, "This way."

As he was leading Wo Fat to one of HPD's waiting squad cars he saw from the corner of his eye that Steve dropped all control over his face and let the smirk shine through; then he saw Kono lock her arms around him.

Danny motioned to one of the waiting officers who immediately pulled open the back door. Once inside, Danny slammed the door and directed his attention to the officer. "I want you to _**not**_ move from this spot. _**Do not**_ _under any circumstances_ let this man out of your sight. _I don't care if he's locked up back there_. This man is like a cockroach. He can slip through the smallest of cracks and survive anywhere. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the officer replied.

"Good man." Danny patted the man on his arm and went to—finally— welcome home his partner.

Danny sidled up the six foot giant, who firmly clasped his hand and pulled him into a tight hug to which Danny reciprocated. Everything that had happen in those last ninety seconds was like a giant weight being lifted.

"You look like a mess….It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home."

Instead of letting go completely, Steve and Danny sort of just stayed like that, each with an arm around the other. Maybe it was a little odd that the two of them refused to exactly let each other go and that they more resembled a teenaged high school couple rather than a set of grown up street wise cops. And Lord only knew what the HPD rumor mill was going to crank out this time, but if either one of them actually cared a thing about that, it certainly didn't show.

Steve gave Danny's shoulder another tight squeeze while Danny gave Steve a rough, but loving pat on the chest. It was then that Steve noticed Danny wasn't wearing his Kevlar vest when he looked down to confirm that fact he also took notice of the red striped indents that were cut into his partner's wrists; they were just beginning to tinge purple on the edges. He glanced off toward his right when he saw Chin and Kono walk towards the Traverse. Steve furrowed his brow further when saw HPD squad cars and Chin's S.U.V but not the Camaro.

He glanced down again and this time picked up Danny's hand to inspect his wrist; the mark was cut across the top and just partway down the side of his wrist only. The act took Danny by surprised and he quickly pulled his arm away. Steve wasn't having it; this time grabbing for both arms only to find that Danny had the exact same mark on the other wrist as well.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Danny said upon seeing his partner's questioning gaze. "I said don't worry about it."

"Danno?"

Danny rolled his eyes and looked annoyed.

"Where's your vest?"

"It's in the trunk."

"Where's _your _car?"

"It's in the Palace parking lot."

"And the marks on your wrists? How did you get those?"

"I'm not going to talk you into dropping this, am I?"

"Has it ever worked before Danny?"

Danny blew out a long hot breath. "I spent the better part of the afternoon zip cuffed to a chair, inside a caged room, in some God forsaken warehouse in the seedier part of town."

"What? What the hell... Why?"

"Uh, well, it seems that the C.I.A and I aren't on the best of terms."

"Whoa, whoa, what? Who did you piss off at the C.I.A?"

"Apparently the head honcho who runs the Hawaii base branch."

"And just how did you do that?"

"Well, that jerk, _'Agent Kendridge'_, refused to acknowledge that Anna Douglas was an agent who worked for his agency and became rather pissed off and tried to have me thrown out of the building when he told me drop the matter entirely and I refused. It probably didn't help matters much that I knew about the plane that was coming in with Wo Fat on the passenger list and I tried to use the Governor as leverage."

Steve let out an annoyed semi-sigh. "Danny, I only told you that so you wouldn't worry so much. It's not really protocol for a civilian or _a civilian cop,_ for that matter, to know anything about dark planes. And then I know you, Danny, you just don't drop something, you keep insisting on it. The C.I.A does not like nosy civilians nor do they like to have their toes stepped on."

"Yeah, I pretty much figured that out when they stuck a black hood over my head and tie wrapped me to a chair."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a breath of his own. "I'm…I'm sorry man. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"It's not your fault. You can't control other people."

"How did you get out? Don't tell me they just let you go?" Steve wondered in disbelief.

"I imagined they would have….," Danny then added, at the look on Steve's face, "at some point," but when the look changed to something between 'I don't know' and kind of 'iffy', Danny wasn't quite sure how to feel. "They can do that, can't they? They can… just make people disappear?" Steve opened his mouth in an attempt to calm what he thought were Danny's fears, when Danny, as usual, just went right on talking, "because the reason that plane of yours went down in— what I'm pretty certain was the middle of nowhere—is because they made it happen."

Steve stared. "What are you…?"

"Anna Douglas' body, the bullet slug we found and the autopsy report are all gone. Nonexistent was actually the word he used. Kendridge told me the case was closed, because it was never opened. And when I asked him what he was going to do when Wo Fat got here to Hawaii, he asked why I thought someone was bringing him in."

"And you proceeded to insist on the plane," Steve nodded, his eyes darting.

"Kendridge also told me that there was no record of that plane. That it didn't exist. Then they proceeded to try to tell me that they were the 'Good Guys'; just trying to help everybody. And when I asked them what they did to the plane, Kendridge told me that they all they had to do now was sit back and wait for 'nature to take its course'." Steve had made a face and Danny thought it was directed at him. "**Hey**_, look_, _**you**__ are __**my**__ partner_, _**okay**_? _**And if**_, for _whatever_ reason, _the government_ that _**you**_ spent _**your time**_ _**dedicating **__**your life**_ _**and**_ _**your blood**_ _**to**_ _was trying to have you..._"

Steve was shaking his head, trying to say, 'no not you,' "We were fifty miles still out of Honolulu when I felt the plane start descending; when I asked why we were landing, the co-pilot told me 'it wasn't any of my business'—then we all got into a little altercation."

"Altercation?" Danny raised an eyebrow; he knew all too well what that had meant.

"There was some shooting… and the uh, pilot… he, uh, took a slug to the back of the head."

"_Y…you shot the pilot_?" Now Danny had a look of disbelief.

"_**No**_. It happened during the, uh… altercation, when I punched the co-pilot and Wo Fat tried to escape."

"Well at least, some sense of normalcy."

"You still haven't told me how…"

"A friend of Anna Douglas', he wouldn't tell me his name, but he works for the C.I.A too. He was the one who told me that, yes; Anna Douglas was, in fact, C.I.A _**and **_that she was Wo Fat's handler. Apparently Jameson wasn't the only government official in bed with Wo Fat." Danny watched as Steve squeezed his temple. "He then confirmed that the plane you were on _had_ gone down, but you were still 'coming in with Wo Fat in a copter'. Then proceeded to tell me where the guards were placed in the building and that there was an Impala with keys in the ignition waiting on the street. He cut me loose, gave me his gun and told me to knock him out so it looked like he had put up a fight."

"You cut it kind of close there, partner," Steve joked.

"Sorry, there was traffic."

Steve chuckled. Only Danny.

Danny sighed again. Most of HPD had already left with what had arrived of the Yakuza. Now that their lawyer was dead and proven to be the real high and mighty of the local island gang, Danny wondered how long it would take for them to not only make bail but possibly retaliate. They were really standing in the middle of Armageddon now.

Glancing off into the shadows thrown off by the helicopter, Danny let his eyes fall on the red Impala. It had to go.

Steve followed his gaze, he seemed to be reading Danny's mind. "If they don't know you're gone by now, they're certainly going to know when Wo Fat gets booked as a permanent guest at Hawala."

"I know. Gotta ditch the car."

"I'll help you."

"No. I know how to dump a car."

"You know how to… oh, okay," Steve nodded his head sarcastically.

"I'm a cop; I know what they'll be looking for if it's ever found. You go with HPD to Hawala and make sure that Wo Fat gets locked up once and for all. Proper procedure, triplicate paper work, no mistakes, I don't want him getting out again. I'm sick and tired of hitting replay and chasing the same bad guys over and over again. _You_ going all ninja in the middle of the night, running off to God knows where, leaving behind letters that raise more questions than answers. This ends now. I'll go dump the car and wipe it down."

"What the hell happened you? You've gone from quoting the rule book at me to wanting to go dump a car...alone?"

"Well, maybe if _someone_ hadn't disappeared for two and a half months without so much as a damn phone call, then you'd know. Do you know how many times I called you?"

"Yes."

"Do you know that you did not answer _even one_ of those calls?"

"Yes."

"I know that you enjoy being the center of attention. Going all gung ho and everything; but regardless of you being here or not, Babe, life did go on without you. A little less yelling on my part…"

Steve smiled because he remembered what he had said to Wo Fat out in the jungle about him not talking much.

"…perhaps, but things went along. Now I'm glad you're home, I really am, because I was going to start needing blood pressure medication if my worry meter went up any higher, but right now we've got to figure out how to stay at least one step ahead of these guys. Because if everything that has happened today is any indication, then something tells me that this is not going to be as easy as locking Wo Fat up and throwing away the key."

"Fine. Uh, take it up to North Shore; Hanalei Bay. It's pretty densely populated up there; everybody mainly keeps to themselves. About eleven, twelve miles down the beach there's a whole string of coves that lead out to the mouth of the ocean. Dump it there, with all the rip currents that break up there it will most likely get pulled out to sea before anyone finds it."

"And if that doesn't happen?"

"It's a section typically known for marijuana farms so most people avoid it and I'm guessing that all of the owners will, in all likelihood, have guns to keep any unwanted visitors away; so I doubt anyone will find it any time soon."

"Alright," Danny nodded.

"Take my phone; call if there's any trouble," Steve held out the black rectangle, his thumb strategically placed over the center of the screen. Danny replaced his partner's thumb with his own and then casually glanced down at the screen. In the center of the screen was what looked like an elongated, clear… chocolate chip? "Ear bud," Steve's voice was a hushed whisper, "it's got a G.P.S locater hooked up with Interpol."

Danny insouciantly reached a hand up to scratch his ear and put it back down at his side. The weird looking clear chocolate chip had vanished from the cell phone screen. He knew why Steve had given it to him. Just in case the C.I.A was already watching, they'd search Danny again, and take Steve's phone away from him. This way, if anything happened he was going to be able to know exactly where Danny was.

"Here," tugging by the inside of the cuffs, Steve pulled his grip gloves from his pocket. Danny tucked the cuffs of the black gloves into the underside of his belt; they blended seamlessly with his dark wash trousers. "As soon as I get Wo Fat locked up, I'll come and get you."

The blonde man said nothing; he just nodded. The S.E.A.L turned on his heel and walked back over to the squad car that held Wo Fat. The officer Danny had left in charge of the man was standing guard at the door; his hand positioned over the handle of his holstered weapon.

"I'm riding with you," he pointed at the officer.

"Yes, sir Commander McGarrett." The officer snapped his holster strap closed and pulled open the driver's side door. Steve slid in to the passenger seat, when he looked up he saw his partner leaning nonchalantly against the black helicopter; tapping away at his iPhone.

Steve looked right into the eyes of the man in the back seat and said, "Let's get him where he belongs."

Wo Fat offered nothing but a steadfast gaze.

"Yes, sir." The officer pulled the wheel and drove off.

The remaining officers milling about were waiting on tow trucks to move the Yakuza S.U.V's to HPD impound. When Danny was certain that he had blended in perfectly with the background he pushed his weight off of the large whirling bird and slipped off —ninja style—into the shadows.

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, along with four other Hawala Correctional security guards, led an orange clad Wo Fat to a small metal room that had the appearance of a storage locker with a steel enforced rolling door and four inch wide, one foot tall, Plexiglas plated window on its front. An officer removed his shackles as he was placed inside.

"Take a good look around, because this is where you are going to die."

"Perhaps…" Wo Fat cocked his head, "…Perhaps not."

Steve gave a slight nod before turning to the officer at the switchboard, "Cage him!"

The two men glared at one another as the door rolled to a close between them. Wo Fat may have had nothing else better to do than have a stare down with McGarrett, but head of Five-0 had more important places to be. Nodding to the guards he left.

* * *

The drive to Hanalei Bay was a difficult one. Danny not only took the long way, but he made several circles and detours along the way. The adventure all the way across the island to Oahu's north shore had almost taken what was left of nightfall. When he was satisfied that no one was tailing him he cut the lights and drove up the coast in darkness; the peekaboo moon in the partially clouded sky serving as his only guide.

He found the coves Steve had mentioned without too much trouble. Choosing one at random in the middle, but closest to the furthest point; he drove in, rolled the windows down and leaving the car in neutral, cut the engine. He stuck his hands into his empty pockets and turned them inside out. One, two, three firm tugs he tore the fabric free, stretching it out he dipped them into the cool ocean water that was running up along the rock edges.

He had just begun wiping down the inside of the car when he heard sounds coming not far from where he was. Voices, he decided. He pressed his body to the cove wall and crept along the edge until he could peer out along the opening. Squinting into the dim light provided by the moon he realized it was just a group of teenagers— guys and girls—undoubtedly drunk, and high, considering their demeanor and loud slurred sounding speech. They were walking—stumbling actually— and laughing loudly along the water's edge leaning on one another and pushing each other down.

It was pretty late, didn't these kids have bedtimes? Curfews even? Danny thought back to when he was in high school; he may have not had to go to bed, but he had to damn well be in that house by eleven thirty, midnight the latest, no excuses. _Some parents_!

Either they didn't notice Danny, they were too upped to notice Danny, or they just didn't care that he was there; because they just kept right on stumbling down the beach –laughing and living it up like all was well. Shaking his head, Danny decided to go with a blend of his three listed options as he went back to wiping the car.

Using Steve's phone for light Danny gave the interior a once over. Once he was satisfied with his detail work he crept back to the mouth of the cove and tried to see if anyone else was going to decide to come on by. No one did; so he reached for the keys he left on the rock ledge, wiped those as well, then proceeded to dismantle them from their ring and fling each one into the rapidly flowing waves. With one final shove, Danny sent the car rolling forward into the cavernous pit. It took a while, but the car finally gained enough depth— combined with the rapidly tugging tides and the waterfall from the open windows—and began to sink beneath the surface. Hopefully, if anyone did happen to find it, they would be under the impression that it was just parked, forgotten and dragged away by the tide.

Danny stood and watched a while longer; the car was barely visible anymore. Steve was right, there was nothing in these cave except a small narrow ledge and a huge pit of dark water; with the exception of the marijuana farmers, dealers and the drunken teenagers looking to score (probably in more ways than one) the chances of anyone finding the car were pretty slim. Unless they were looking for it that is.

Slipping Steve's phone into his back pocket, he once again crept silently along the cove's wall to its mouth. Where ever the doped up teens had gotten off too, it was pretty apparent that they weren't coming back; at least not anytime soon. Stepping out onto fluffy white sand, the chameleon impersonating detective gripped several fallen palmfrans and began sweeping away the trail behind him.

Not too far ahead Danny once again heard noises. He took cover behind the wild brush that grew in the sand dunes. He crept forward just as the moon broke its way through the clouds, and saw the drunken, doped up teens again. One couple was making out— somewhat sloppily. One kid looked to be passed out on the sand; next to— with what Danny was certain was— a puddle of puke, while two others tried to make a dry sand castle a few feet further. It kept collapsing on them and they were finding it hysterical. He counted… five, he had remembered seeing seven in the group when they passed by before.

Suddenly the loud squeal and moans coming less than a foot from his crouched position answered his question. When he strained to see through the gaps in the brush, he rolled his eyes— yep, he had been right, one or more of them had planned to score in more ways than one. If it hadn't been for the fact that he wanted to **not **draw any attention to himself, he would have be charging them all for being under the influence; drunken and disorderly, indecent exposure and lewd acts in public, and the one that looked to be around twenty would be going for six counts of distributing alcohol to a minor.

On the other hand, since he had more pressing matters than a bunch of kids being stupid, he slid backward on the mixed sandy gravel. He hoisted his weight up the rock wall median and swung over—quietly— onto the pavement. Walking along the side of a dark highway at this time of night was undoubtedly not the smartest thing to do, but there was less of a chance that he was going to run into people out here than on the beach. Save for those who drove by in their cars and he would have plenty of time to duck behind the underbrush by the time he saw their head lights. Which considering the fact that this was such an infrequently traveled area seemed to fall more in favor of the idea.

About three miles later, Danny's knee was all but threatening to kill him. He refused to stop though, if he did, he might not want to keep going. All of a sudden he was alert, he could hear a car approaching along the pavement, but what worried him was that he didn't see any headlights. In the shallow moonlight that was fluttering itself about over the ocean he could see the outline of a white looking sedan; it was driving with its lights cut. He kept his head down as he walked, but became tenser as it slowed. He stopped walking and put his right hand to the small of his back, where he'd tucked his gun earlier. The car was almost in front of him.

Disengaging the safety, he poised himself to pull it when he heard a hushed tone call out the open passenger window, "Danny."

A sigh of relief escaped him as Steve's quite whisper flooded the silence that had held his ears prisoner and realized that it wasn't a white sedan but his own silver Camaro.

Praying that it was just paranoia gnawing at his insides, he glanced around to see if anyone, anywhere, was watching them.

Satisfied, he tugged open the passenger door; he noticed that Steve had disconnected the interior lights as well, for the car remained dark. Dropping into the seat, Danny closed the door as quietly as he could— his knee exhaling in relief; Steve pulled around and began driving back the way he'd come.

He waited until the window was up before he asked, "Wo Fat locked up?"

"Caged like the animal that he is. The car?"

"Wiped clean and taking a nap at the bottom of a Hanalei cove."

"Good. You alright? You looked like you were limping a bit back there."

"Oh, it's uh, just my knee," Danny absentmindedly rubbed it when he answered, "I guess I hurt it earlier when I jumped off the dumpster."

"_Excuse me? Y_…_you jumped off a dumpster_?"

"Well, walking out the front door wasn't an option, so I had to go out a window."

"_**You**__ jumped out a window_?" Steve sounded a cross between amused and impressed.

Danny offered him a single shouldered shrug, "The back door wasn't option either, Babe."

Steve smiled and nodded.

"Luckily the dumpster was there or I'd be in a lot more pain."

Steve reached over and patted his shoulder, "We'll get you an ice pack and a couple of aspirin. Breakfast?"

"I'd settle for a couple of Longboards instead," Danny told him as he settled back against the seat. It had just been too long of a day. Hell, it had been _too long of a night_.

With a grin Steve reached behind him; Danny let out a breathy laugh and smiled when he heard the sound of bottles clinking against one another.

They drove with the lights cut until they reached the main highway that would take them home; and by then the sun was beginning to break over the Island. They had no idea if they were being followed or not, nor what the next couple of weeks held in store. But one thing was certain, whatever it was, they were going to face it together.

* * *

**P.S.:** I do try to keep the characters in character in accordance to the way they are portrayed on the show, thus far. On occasion they might, at some point during the story, fall a little OOC. My apologies, despite my many efforts, I am only human, so I would appreciate a little slack. However, if you feel that it is too much OOC-ness, well then I guess as the Queen of Hearts once said "Off with my head."

**P.P.S:** I also don't know Hawaii with quite the same knowhow as a local, because, unfortunately, I don't live there. So I did take a few liberties.

If I in anyway misinterpreted North Shore's Hanalei Bay, please forgive me; I went along with the description that is provided behind the theory of the song "Puff, the Magic Dragon", which describes the area as being densely populated and heavily supplied with marijuana farms.

I know that Hawaii has distribution shops that legally sell medical marijuana, therefore confirming the fact that Hawaii should have at least some pot fields somewhere on at least one of the islands. However, if I have inscribed the area in anyway, please accept my apologies, I truly never meant to offend a soul—and if it is not too much trouble, for the sake of my imagined storyline, can we just go along with it? : )

* * *

**Muse's Note #2:**

I was perusing around YouTube and I found these absolutely adorable videos that showcase our two Haole Hotties and are just so damn cute. If you like the whole sappy, sweet candy and sugariness thing, then chances are you will too. I will leave the try to leave the links (remove spaces), you know FF can be a meanie about that sometimes and if not I will leave the descriptions below as well:

* * *

Steve & Danno –We're the Perfect Two by kether12

www . youtube . com/watch?v=BjOEdVWj7vs&list=PL7A4B10FF9EA267FC&index=18&feature=plpp_video

* * *

Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams – I Just Came To Say Hello by MissAdria10

www. youtube . com/watch?v=uYn9RWLv2_c&list=PL7A4B10FF9EA267FC&index=14&feature=plpp_video

* * *

-It is with a light and open heart, along with a great deal of anticipation that you, my reader, enjoy my work, just as with all my writing, it really means a great deal to me.

-Reviews and/or constructive criticism are not required here, but are always welcome.

-Flames are not required nor are they welcome; and while I cannot stop you from posting them, I will warn you, I usually don't take them to heart.

Love, Hugs, and Kisses,

Muse : )


End file.
